On the other Hand
by crystalwolfx
Summary: Derek and Angie have been captured by Delphi! What can Tyler and Leslie do to help? can they help at all? Read this to see whats going on at Caduceus while Derek and Angie were struggling for their lives! (Trauma center: Under the Knife 2)
1. Caduceus

Thank you for clicking on my fanfiction, i hope you enjoy it as it is the first one i will have ever uploaded!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma center or any of its characters, if i did then Angie wouldn't be so Tsundere!

please enjoy, and im sorry if i made any of the characters to OOC

...

"Don't give us that crap!" Tyler finally lost his cool, "they were under your care to help your soldiers in YOUR fight and you can't find a single trace? What kind of crap are you doing in the meantime!?"

"Tyler, calm down!" Leslie tried.

"It's very easy to blame others but we are all trying our best, if you don't like it why don't you try to find your friends" the soldier glared at him.

Tyler hesitated, unable to think of a comeback that wasn't just 'okay then I will' and storming off. "That's what I thought" the soldier returned to his normal composure. "Now, if we're gonna find your friends we'll have to do it quickly and efficiently. I expect you to keep us notified if there is any contact or information from them Doctor Hoffman."

"Of course" the man in question kept a calm face as usual despite his employees burst of anger, "we will not give up hope that they will be found, and will do all in our power to help."

"I am glad to hear that, I will be looking forward to telling you all good news. Now, please excuse me." He looked straight at Tyler "There is work to be done."

The soldier and his few men walked silently out of the director's office. As soon as the door closed Tyler yet again lashed out his emotions. "Idiots! How could they do something so stupid!?"

"Tyler there's nothing they could do, Doctor Stiles and Nurse Thomson knew how much danger they were in, we all did" - Leslie put a reassuring hand on his shoulder -"there's no point in feeling so angry."

"Don't you even try to act like your not feeling the same way," he turned to face all the staff at the meeting "you're all angry at this, aren't you!? The two best surgeons in possibly the world was just, taken, right in front of the cops eyes and they didn't even do anything!"

The room went silent. No doctor or nurse dare look at him to seem defiant. Doctor Kasal however seemed unfazed as he pushed is glasses up his nose "its not that we don't care Doctor Chase, but Nurse Sears is right, being angry will only weaken our control of the situation. The best we can do is continuing as we were and wait."

The room stayed silent and the tension was thick. Everyone was either glaring at an object or a wall, seemingly keeping their emotions in check. The director decided it was time to stop the tension and began to move.

"I expect everyone to continue as they would have if this had never happened." He looked around the room, getting a few responses of 'yes sir' and 'we'll try'. The director nodded and sat down at his desk, signalling that it was time to leave.

Multiple staff started walking towards the door but Tyler didn't move. He just wanted to stare at the floor, his teeth clenched and his fists shaking. "Ty…" Leslie stayed at his side, but didn't do anything to effect him.

"Don't worry" Tyler turned his head quickly. Victor had stopped on his way out just beside him. He didn't bother to look as he at him as he continued to talk. "We'll make those bastards pay for treating us like idiots" he glared at the door before continuing to walk.

Tyler followed him with his eyes until the door shut behind him, then looked back to the floor slightly more at ease knowing he wasn't alone in his anger. He looked at Leslie who gave him a reassuring smile before walking out with her in tail.

Once they had left Doctor Kasal looked at the director with concern. "Doctor Chase has a history with Derek; we all know how much they get along. Shouldn't we try to take extra precautions in case his emotions get in the way of his work?"

The Director shook his head. "We can't do anything about how he is feeling; it is natural for humans to get angered over certain events. But do not worry, Doctor Chase is stronger than you think, and his relationship with Derek only makes him stronger. Besides, it is still a fact that no medicine can cure this kind of sadness.

...

Chapter 2 intended!

it will be more focused on Derek and Angie and will contain more spoilers. Don't want? Don't read. please feel free to review, i need as much criticism in as much detail as possible. be as harsh as you like and also include things you want for the future maybe?

See-ya in the next chapter! Bye ^_^


	2. In Safety's Arms

Here it is! The chapter 2 of On the other Hand! (it was made much earlier than anticipated, but what the hey). In this chapter we see what happens after Derek and Angie leave the mention in one piece.

Disclaimer: As usual i am far too poor to own any sort of gaming industry therefore I couldn't possibly own Trauma Center. If I did there would be more Under the Knife!

please enjoy, and if you don't, make sure to tell me why you didn't enjoy it!

...

The van finally pulled to a quick stop and the voices of several soldiers could be heard. Tyler, followed by Leslie and Doctor Clarks stepped out the van just in time to see the Delphi leader and two children being transported into a police car. He caught a glimpse of a van belonging to the HOA and 'tch'ed in spite.

There was an increase in volume of chatting over at the entrance and the three ran to a spot to see what was going on. Many soldiers came out the entrance and the air was tense around the Doctors. None of them dared to say a word until they knew the truth.

And then, right at the end of the line Derek and Angie strolled out with Adel and the head of the HOA in tail. All three breathed a sigh of relief and couldn't contain their smile as they ran over to them. Angie looked as strong as ever, but it could be seen that she was a little shaken by the way was clutching onto Derek's arm he had offered her.

Tyler ran up to Derek and gave him a bro hug, almost knocking him over and Leslie followed with a hug for Angie. Once the bro hug was over Doctor Clark patted Derek on the shoulder and gave him a smile. The group was smiling and laughing, a couple of tears and more hugs went around. It was for certain this time, they were all safe.

Out of the corner of Derek's eye he saw Adel staring at them, and then walking off. He tried to catch him before he could get away. "Adel wait!"

Adel stopped but didn't turn around. "I apologize for my actions in the mansion Doctor Stiles. Next time we meet, I will be able to hold up better under pressure." With tears coming to his eyes he began to walk away.

Derek hesitated and didn't try to stop him again. _He'll see eventually,_ he tried to convince himself, _but for now he needs to get some rest._Tyler looked at Derek and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're all safe, that's what counts most, even if that's not what he thinks"

Angie and Leslie looked in the direction of the two boys and sighed. "It's finally over" Angie said and collapsed onto her knees, enjoying the sensation of the cold grass on her tired legs. "Angie! Are you alright?!" Leslie's concern caught the attention of the whole group.

_It couldn't be! _Derek ran to Angie, worried that what Delphi threatened was done while he was looking, _I made a promise to her, it can't be GUILT, can it?!_

"Huh?" Angie looked up and then became flustered "Ah! N-no it's just, well, I guess I'm just quite tired" the group relaxed and a couple of nervous laughs could be heard. Derek was especially glad. He had kept his promise to Angie and they were all safe.

Doctor Clarks stepped forward and addressed everyone. "Haha, I suppose we'd all get to getting back to Caduceus. It's very late and I'm guessing we're all tired. I'm sure Director Hoffman will be glad to see you both." Angie and Derek nodded and smiled at each other.

On the way back to the van Angie and Derek started to talk "well that's another crisis averted." Angie put her hands behind her head and smiled at Derek " you've really got a knack for this sort of thing"

Derek looked at her and spoke almost sarcastically "what, surgery? It's only been like, what 5 years and 3 life threatening situations since I started. I think I've got a bit more than just a knack for this."

"Haha, no I meant a knack for getting yourself in trouble. Like you said, we've almost died 3 times, and that was only because we became the number one enemy of an evil corporation bent on killing as many people as possible. Although, I can't complain on the fact that we basically saved the world, twice in fact."

"Well, I guess you could call it a gift. I could never have guessed all the weird stuff that has happened when I applied for this job, but it's not like it's not worth it to be seen as a hero." He put on a smug face and they both laughed.

The two carried on walking in silence for a little while longer until Angie put her hands down and looked at the floor, smiling very gently. "…Thank you…"

"For what?"

"…For keeping your promise"

Derek looked at her for a moment, then chuckled lightly and looked at the sky, content on his actions and the future that they had created. Despite the experiences that happened just moments before, all was calm and quiet. As if the world was rewarding their tough battle with peace and happiness. But whatever the reason, it was welcomed by all, as a signal that it was finally over.

That this was the end of GUILT

...

And so ends the epic tale of the point of view of others. Please let me know if you enjoyed it, if i should do another one and MOST of all, please, PLEASE tell me what i should do to improve.

i look forward to your criticism, once again i hope you all enjoyed it ^_^

p.s. in case anyone doesn't know what the whole 'promise' thing between Derek and Angie was but still read the whole story *SPOILER ALERT* the Delphi leader threatened to use Angie to host a new form of GUILT and Derek promised that he would protect her and not allow them to use her to hurt others.


End file.
